Kiss the Girl
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: Jin and Zuko's second date. Jin just doesn't take no for an answer. Zuko finds that nice.


I couldn't resist writing this, even if I am a Toko shipper. Zuko deserves some happiness. I wrote this before I read "The Date" by Rose Eclipse but I recommend you read that too, it was an incredible work!

Kiss the Girl

Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better

-Little Mermaid

"Li…can I talk to you?" Jin asked me. I had been working hard all day and right now, she was the last person I wanted to see. Last night…had been the happiest I had been since I had been banished. When I had seen her smiling at the fountain, I felt…peaceful. When I finally kissed her…for just one second…life was perfect.

"I can't. I have work to do." It had also been one of the scariest nights of my life. My palms had been sweating and my tongue felt as heavy as armor. Combat, I understood. Female company was a completely new field of conquest, especially considering the women in my life.

"Don't worry. You didn't take lunch. Go on and take our best customer for a quick walk so she can work up an appetite," my uncle said helpfully. I wasn't sure if I should throw something at him or thank him. Before I could decide, he had pushed Jin and me out of the door. Yes, throwing something was definitely in the cards.

"I guess you are mine for the hour," Jin said with a smile, ruffling my hair. I wasn't sure if I hated when she did that. "So come along and I'll leave you a big tip," she said softly.

"About last night…" I muttered as she took my hand and dragged me along the crowded streets of the slum I now called home.

"I know, it's complicated. I'm okay with complication. I'm a refugee with no home, finding my next meal was complicated for me," Jin said, as we sat down on a bench near the fountains. Without the glow of night, the place seemed less magical. I had risked my life to see her smile. "And I don't mind why it's complicated, sir."

My heart sank. "What do you mean?" I muttered, debating if I could stomach the strength to kill her. I had to protect my uncle, I would give my life for his. Killing this beautiful girl would have to be the price!

"I know who you are…Zuko. I saw the Wanted posters. And…it doesn't take a genius to figure out how you lit the lamps. I always wanted to meet you," she whispered, barely above a breath.

"No. You are wrong. My name is Li and…" I said, panicking. It seemed like I would have no choice!

"It's fine. I won't tell anyone. I just….I just wanted to see you again. I wanted to be honest with you. If you want to go now, I…would understand," she said sadly. I rose to my feet. "Though I would prefer if you didn't go."

"You don't understand. I have to. Uncle and I have to leave. If you know, our lives could be in danger," I said, as Jin rose to her feet. "Your life too."

"I don't care. I'm a poor peasant girl. Danger is my clan name. Well...Wei is. So, now that we're being honest…can we finish what we started last night?" she asked, learning over to me.

"You are sure this doesn't change anything? You don't think of me as a monster?" I asked, leaning back. This was too good to be true. In my life, I was not supposed to feel happy. "I'm the enemy. Just...drop it."

"You are a great kisser and a good person. I like you just the way you are." Jin had that glint in her eyes that said she was moving in for another kiss.

"So...you don't care who my father is?" Everyone cared who my father was. He was a God to my native people and a demon to everyone else. He was the master of my life, my lord, my judge. He was everything.

"Do you care who my father is?" Jin asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"No...well...okay, who is your father?" It never hurt to be careful.

"I could tell you, but why don't you come over for dinner and meet him? Don't worry, he'll just know you as Lee, the waiter from the tea house." Oh wonderful, now she wanted me to meet her family, leading me straight into her territory, where she had family advantage.

"I don't know...this is not a good idea...I'm...you're..." I mumbled, wishing I had Uncle's gift of smooth speech.

"Shh...We are just both poor refugees, trying to find happiness. Nothing is going to change my mind. Though…it does change one thing."

I knew it. "Going to demand blackmail?" I asked.

"No, you silly goose. If I need sparks, I know whom to turn to. Now stop talking and kiss me!" Jin demanded, closing the gap between us with her lips. And despite my misgivings about being happy…I could not deny it was a very good feeling.

AN-What did you think?


End file.
